New Generation War
by Dophne
Summary: Our parents are in a slumber they can't wake up from, we are under constant attack by the Dark forces, and our confidence is constantly shaken that most of the time none of us feel like we can win. Slowly we begin to realize only way to win this war is to fight dark magic is with dark magic. We have lost many but it is what convinces us to go on. Main couple is Scorose
1. Hogwarts Falling into Darkness

James Sirius Potter

Hogwarts Falling into Darkness

It was sixth year and I was in Professor Bins' history class when it happened. The room shook the glass windows shattered and the air filled with rock dust. People began to yell and ducking under their desks. I stood up saying nothing just watching knowing that something was terribly wrong. The room shook again but harder with louder screams as if the blast was closer. I look out the window to see a dark figure past by quickly. causing the room to shake again even harder. Without hesitation I yell at everyone to get out of the room. No one moves I yell at them again and suddenly everyone was up and running shoving their ways to the door.

"Guys! We are all going to die if we don't calm the fuck down and slowly go through the door," Fred yelled making everyone stop. They all looked scared but slowly they began to gather themselves again. My classmates began to form into a line and shuffling out of the room ducking every time the building shook.

More and more students filed into the halls in a panic. People screamed, shoved, and jumped through the halls of Hogwarts. Emotions were running high and fear was touching every soul in the building. Hogwarts is my home and now it is falling a part and I have no clue why.

"Lets all head to the great hall," Professor Bins instructed floating a few feet away. With one long breath I began to move towards the hall taking the lead. Everyone followed me. More and more students began to follow suit calming them down to see some order with in the chaos of the situation.

As people gathered I searched for my family members clutching onto Fred's arm in anticipation. It wasn't a very manly thing to do but Fred didn't seem to mind. We watched the Weasley/Potter army march one by one into the hall making us breath a little easier every time.

"Jamie!" Lily called as she ran up to us. I looked at her and I lost control. I ran at her wrapping my arms around her lifting her into a bear hug refusing to let go.

"James let go or you will kill her," Fred joked placing a hand on my shoulder. Our family formed around us demanding answers that none of us could answer. That is when Headmistress McGonagall barged into the room calling order over the students.

The building shook again.

"Listen up," McGonagall called as the hall silenced, "Never has this castle been attacked except once before. We have been trying to send word to the Ministry but all our attempts have...well...not have been working out so well. All I can say is that they are hitting the building from the out-" then she fainted. All the Professors in the room fell to the ground. We just lost the adults.

The black forms entered the building taking the form of people. The stood on the platform next to the unconscious Headmistress. the kids moved towards one another as more and more of them flowed in through the window. I can hear kids cry and others silently mumble about the world ending.

"Hello students of Hogwarts," A short figure stepped out from the group of black figures, "I am Ingder White leader of the Dark Army. I stand here today to ask you to join my cause."

"Yeah and what is that?" Albus called next to me holding onto Lily.

"In due time Albus Potter, as I was saying, my group and I are mainly about the legal right to use dark magic," Ingder says stepping over McGonagall, "these spells were made to be used not locked away and forgotten! We have preformed a newly appointed 'forbidden' spell that puts anyone to a never waking coma. Only those over the age of twenty-seven have been subjected to such spells."

"You are crazy!" A kid yelled from the crowd. Ingder's eyes flared in anger before turning back to ice cold amusement.

"I do not think crazy is the word my dear little one," Ingder says creating nicely timed hand jesters, "I am just stating that anyone above that age will just bring us down!"

"You murdered my parents!" Another kid yelled in anger.

"I did no such thing I just merely put them to sleep," Ingder defended.

"Sleep? A sleep they will never wake up from," I growl at him, "that is practically saying they are never coming back meaning they are as good as dead!"

"You will soon see that they are of no use to us," Ingder pressed, "and that is not the point! Once you all have joined my side we can work together to create a strong new generation!"

"So you are just pretending to be Voldemort," Rose cut in making people murmur in displeasure.

"On the contrary we have not taken any life, we have not tortured anyone, and we have not disapproved of muggle born witches and wizards," Ingder fought back.

"Lets say we join are you going to lead it?" Rose asked, "cause I don't want some snob telling me what to do!" People shouted in agreement.

"Well fortunately I do not plan to stay in power you see," Ingder answered calmly. Doesn't want to stay in power? Who does he have in mind?

"What?" Rose was taken aback.

"I am saying I want Voldemort's son as the leader," Ingder released the bomb.

"Voldemort's son? That isn't even possible," Someone from the crowd yelled.

"I beg to differ. My friends I have proof of his existence and with all your help we can bring our rightful leader to his rightful position at the front," Ingder stood demanding of us to become the darkest of wizards. I looked around to see only a few heads nodding in agreement, all Slytherin might I add.

"Still not convinced," Rose growled watching as some students stepping forward toward the platform. People booed them as they stepped up taking smoky cloaks of their own. This wasn't going to end well. What are the rest of us going to do? How are we going to get out of here?

"I got this," Fred whispered to me. I looked at him as pulled out his wand and we were gone.

I don't know how or what happened but we were no longer in the great hall. Everyone that resisted are now in the Room of Requirement. We all blinked in confusion as we placed our hands on the walls and items within the room.

"Where are we?" Someone asked looking around him frantically.

"We are in the Room of Requirement," Fred answered.

"Wasn't it destroyed in the war?" a girl asked.

"Only thing that was destroyed was the items in the Room of Requirement," I answered, "the room itself was not destroyed."

"Cool!" people pipped up.

"Now what?" Rose asked leaving a scary silence. No one spoke as people began to group up silently taking in the comfort of their friends. It was an eerie silence that needed to be broken.

"We need to contact Teddy," I finally say.

"What does your cousin have to do with all of this," Ian Finnigan spat at me.

"You don't need to have your panties in a twist Finnigan," Fred growled back at him.

"I was saying Teddy can help us get to the guy before they do," I continue unfazed by Finnigan.

"What? Teddy knows who he is?" Finnigan asks.

"I know who he is but he is Teddy's best friend," I answer.

"You know him? Then lets find him and..." Finnigan tried to say 'kill' him but even he has a hard time with that idea. I looked around as people began to feel uncomfortable.

"He is nothing like his father," I defend him.

"You can never know," Finnigan fought back.

I open my mouth to answer when someone answers for me.

"I don't like being compared to a man I despise more then anyone in this entire world," I turn to see a man who looked exactly like Tom Riddle smiling at us.

I smile back.


	2. The Eye of the Hurricane

I think it is important to know the general ages of the characters so you can see how the story flows

Teddy - 22 Victaire - 19

James - 16 Molly - 20

Fred - 16 Lucy - 17

Albus - 14 Lorcan - 11

Scorpius - 14 Lysander - 14

Rose - 14

Dom - 14

Roxanne - 16

Louis - 19

Hugo - 10

Lily - 10

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

The eye of the Hurricane

I don't know how he got in but there he was just standing there all proud with a large smile on his face. I couldn't help but smirk at the horrified looks of the other students. James looked happy and worried all at the same time until Teddy stepped into the Room of Requirement. People began whispering to each other backing up a bit away from the smiling man in front of them. Well people began to panic even more when Finnigan decided to take action, I swear he can be a stupid fuck but then again I think almost all Hufflepuffs are.

"Well you made this an easy catch," Finnigan raised his wand toward the smiling man.

"I suggest you put your wand down kid you won't be able to win against him in a battle," Teddy said stepping forward giving a small smile trying to take control of the situation.

"Traitor move aside," Finnigan spat at Teddy which is not the right thing to say because the next moment Finnigan was on the ground unable to move. We all looked to see the man now standing in front of Teddy holding out his wand with a look of pure anger on his face.

"Lets get this straight," he started, "my name is Charles Hawkings and I may be Voldemort's son but I will tell you now that I feel no pride in that fact but I am unable to choose who my parents are I don't think anyone can. Now if you want to know I was sorted into Gryffindor graduated top of my class and am one of the top Aurors in the department. I despise dark magic more then almost anything and I will not have my friends and family be insulted by those who have no reason or backing on their insults."

No one said anything for a long time. The dreadful silence filled the room again but people began to feel less panicked. I was standing next to Albus Potter and Troy Goyle leaning against a wall at the far end of the room. My eyes kept traveling to a certain red head in the room who stood there with a look of determination on her face. Rose Weasley was a force no one wanted to reckon with. I kept watching her as people began to move to get more comfortable with in the tightly packed room.

"Well first things first," Teddy began sitting down as well next to Charles, "we need to gather ourselves and I mean anyone under the age of twenty seven that will side with us to see where we stand. Then we need to be able to work with each other to see how we can incorporate everyone into fighting off Ingder White," Teddy finished giving everyone a firm look. Everyone nodded.

"So we can do this by houses," Charles picked off from where Teddy ended, "I want everyone who is in the Slytherin class to gather next to Albus Potter. And the same with the rest of the houses team up in different corners of the room so we can sort different tasks to each house."

"Aren't we going to, um, lock the Slytherins or something I mean they are the most prone to move over to the dark side," a Gryffindor asked.

"I will do no such thing," he answered back nonchalantly.

"As I was saying...I want anyone that passed the apparition test to go sweep for children that are left unattended and that includes infants! Everyone else I will come to you and personally tell you what I want you guys to do," Charles instructed calmly watching many seventh years shuffling away to get to places where they can apparate.

"Ravenclaws I want you all to study what spells that will help the sleeping adults in any way," Teddy instructed to the rest of the Ravenclaws to start.

"What about the guys down stairs?" Albus voiced the question on everyone's mind.

"They left," Teddy answered.

"That fast?" Albus wondered.

"They are not the type to press they philosophy is that everyone will join them if they give them enough time," Teddy shrugged.

"Can't we like start tomorrow?" A kid asked.

"And then the enemy has already won because they already have a head start on us and if we wait we will not be able to catch up," Charles pressed.

"Well the kid does have an idea I think they deserve to rest their minds and raise their mental states," Teddy said putting a hand on Charles shoulder. Instantly I could tell Charles tension disparate.

"Fine," was all he said and everyone let out a breath of relief.

That night Albus, Rose and Troy gathered next to me holding up their wands casting lumos on their wands. The light hit Rose beautifully, not that I will tell her that directly, where as it made the other two look kind of creepy. We looked at each other in worry and fear. The lights in the room were out to allow students a chance to sleep but not us we could not sleep, we were not alone of course but I could care less about everyone else.

"I am worried about Hugo and Lily but knowing them they are probably together hiding," Rose said staring at the light at the end of her wand. I keep wishing she looked at me but I guess I can't really ask that of her.

"We are all worried Rosie," Al answered wrapping his arm around her shoulder to comfort her. I really want that to be my arm...Stop it! Get over it! Rose Weasley will never be yours! Oh but I wish she was...

"I wonder what we will do for our parents?" Troy asked beginning to play with his light.

"Let the Ravenclaws worry about that mate we don't need more on our plates," I answer. I look at Troy and know he is broken up a bit. Nathaniel Zabini was his right hand man his best friend so to say even more then us and to watch him step onto the platform must have been disorienting and disheartening.

"Listen, I know Nate will come around and notice real fast how stupid he is being," Al says putting his other arm around Troy. I love Al for this trait the need to always comfort anyone that he thought needed the comforting.

"Thanks Albus but know Nate he won't," Troy answered back, "I mean I myself almost stepped onto the platform when I saw Nate go up but...I just couldn't I mean I know why Nate joined them and I had the same reasons but I just couldn't."

"Makes you the better person Troy," Rose smiled and damn she looked even more beautiful, hate myself for thinking that but it can't be helped.

"Want to talk more about it or do you want us to drop the subject mate?" Albus hummed making Troy look at him in contemplation.

"If I don't talk about it I think I will explode," Troy sighed finally answering, "I don't want to be thinking about this on my own but I can't ask you all to selfishly stick onto a top like this."

"It is a wonder sometimes how you got sorted into Slytherin," Rose laughed.

"I have my moments," Troy answered.

"Go on mate talk to us and we will listen," I softly press for him to get it off his chest.

"For starters I really hope you guys don't hate Nate over this," Troy looked at us desperately and we nodded, "but I can tell you our parents, mainly our fathers, were not always such nice people. They were abusive and cruel and knowing that they are asleep unable to harm us is something that we could only dream of. So I think Nate's thought process which was similar to mine is that if anyone could get rid of my father without making a ruckus is worth following. The only difference is that...I then began to think of your parents and how lovely those people are and how they do not deserve to sleep for eternity and not watch their children grow up."

"That is it!" Rose got up waking some kids around her.

"What do you mean Rosie?" Al asks looking at her worriedly.

"I mean eternal state!" Rose answered but when none of our confused faces phased she huffed and continued, "what I mean to say is eternal state freezes a person in the state they are in until the spell is released."

"So what has that go to do with our parents?" Troy asked.

"Think of it we put them in the eternal state so their bodies are not effected by anything until we can figure out how to wake them up," Rose said with an enthusiasm I wasn't expecting to hear in a long time, it had a nice sound to it if I might add.

"That is truly brilliant Rose," I say wanting to hug her but I don't.

"Thanks," she blushes.

"Well tell the Ravenclaws about it tomorrow," Albus yawned. Within an instant we all felt the want to sleep and slowly we began to close our eyes with a little more hope for the days to come.

In the morning all seventh years that have left were back with as many children as they could find before heading out again to search for more. This was going to take some time but I knew it was for a good cause. No child or baby deserved to be abandoned alone anywhere.

Rose was talking to the Ravenclaws about her idea and I am pleased to say that most of the Ravenclaws were nodding and taking notes of her suggestions. I think Rose gave them their only lead really. Then I looked to see Charles and Teddy talking while trying to figure out how to manage the children. I noticed Millicent, a fellow Slytherin, walk up to Teddy saying she and her friends can take charge of looking after the children. She knew it was a big responsibility but then again she had many sibling she needed to take care of so why not take on the whole group?

"What do you think he will tell us to do?" Al asked worriedly looking at Charles talk to the Gryffindors across the room.

"He is not going to ask you to kill anyone Al so don't worry," I say shrugging.

"Shut up Ferret," Albus smiles at me. Ugh, I hate it when he calls me that.

"Just because my father was turned into one doesn't mean you can call me that whenever you want," I punch his arm lightly and Al laughs. Troy is still asleep and I walk as Al watches him sleep. Boy those two have large ass crushes on each other but they just won't admit it to one another.

"Come one lover boy lets go gather all the Slytherins," I say beginning to lightly tab people with my foot to shake them awake. Albus follows suit slowly watching the Gryffindors march out of the room. What are they up to I wonder? Guess I will be busy with my own task soon enough to think about Gryffindors...or a certain Gryffindor...

"Slytherin gather up," Charles commands but in a none threatening way. When he commands you don't feel pressured yet you feel obligated to answer back and listen to what he has to say.

"So what are we going to do?" I ask taking a step forward.

"Well I was going to throw you in the dungeons," Charles smiles watching some of us flinch, "but I decided to be good person and not do that. So your job is to talk to the house elves and head to hogsmeade to salvage anything edible."

"Why don't we just summon them?" Troy asks next to me.

"Listen we are trying to use as little magic as we can because for all we know they can track you just like how the Ministry tracks those under the age of seventeen using magic," Charles answered making many gulp in response.

"How long and where do you want us all to meet up?" I ask before we set off. Charles looks at me seriously before giving us a time period.

We got the whole day and we better get the most out of it.


	3. Human Contact

Rose Jean Weasley

Human Contact

Even though I am a Gryffindor I am not so confident in my people skills. I am not really good with them since I take after both my mother and father at the same time. I got my father's temper, my mother's stubbornness and I jump way to fast to conclusions without giving the other person a try. But I guess I have to learn to get over it or hide it or whatever cause we are supposed to look for anyone that will side with us.

We all run to storage rooms, common rooms, and even bedrooms looking for brooms to use as a means of transportation. As we run through the halls gathering all known brooms we see Ravenclaw begin to gather all the adults into the center of the Great Hall. I can't stop to think about my parents and my whole family just laying there asleep unable to wake up. So instead I distract myself. I begin to think about last night and how I watch Malfoy sleep. Creepy? I know tell me about it but it was either that or sitting with Millicent and the kids. I like kids just not Millicent but not for any real reason. Watching Malfoy sleep was interesting. The light that emitted from my wand illuminated his pale skin. His blonde hair was darker then his father's and when the light hit it, it made you feel like the sun shining down-

Okay NO! Focus Rose! Brooms! I picked up several and instantly we gathered them all in front of the castle's steps. We debated on how to go about doing this and when the debates finally settled we all got on our brooms and flew off.

It was decided that the Weasley/Potter clan should move in two separate groups. Dom, Roxanne, Lysander, and me were paired up in a group and were to head to Diagon Alley to see if anyone there would help. They doubted anyone was still there but still it was worth a try! So we took flight and headed to a place that held some hope for the future.

When we got there a few hours later the place looked like a dead zone with adults laying on the ground dead asleep. We stepped over the sleeping figures calling out for anyone in Diagon Alley to answer our calls. Instantly it was decided it was best to split up to cover more ground. This place was giving me the creeps until I heard a very familiar voice coming from within my Uncle George's shop.

"Come on Molly it is the best thing to do!" Louis whispered loudly standing close to his sister looking afraid.

"Louis Weasley we will NOT submit to those fiends or at least I am not," Molly whispered back.

"Molly listen to reason!" Louis almost shouted.

"Reason? You sound like my dad did when he refused to believe that the Dark Lord was back," Molly growled, "you sound like a blind idiot!"

"Hey guys," I decided to allow my presence to be known. Louis turned raising his wand to my face looking scared out of his pants until he realized it was me.

"Hey Rosie," Louis mumbled with a half crazed look on his face. I was beginning that something snapped in him but I did not let that phase me.

"Guys the resistance of the Dark Forces is formulating a plan in Hogwarts! Join us to fight of those bastards off and awaken our parents," I say excitedly.

"See hope is not all lost," Molly looked at Louis but still he had that look that made my blood run cold.

"You guys are insane to fight against such forces!" Louis began to shout panicking.

"Louis!" I shouted before he apparated away leaving a gaping Molly and a shell shocked me behind.

"What the hell just happened?" I looked at Molly as she began to cry.

"He went to the dark side," Molly just cried. If this wasn't a serious case I would have laughed at the use of the phrase but not today.

"Louis is being an idiot just like his dad he will come around just like Uncle Percy did," I say wrapping my arms around Molly, "but now we need to gather all the forces we can to fight back." With a nod we left the joke shop and started moving finding more and more people who were willing to fight for our cause. Once we made a full sweep of Diagon and Knock Turn Alley we left back to the castle.

We got back to see everyone standing outside the castle. On the side lay all the professors asleep waiting to be put in their eternal state. I looked at the group and surely we gotten larger with more kids and people over the age of twenty gathered in front of the building talking profusely.

"Rose Molly!" Victaire ran up to us looking relieved. We smiled at her and hugged her at the same time. Once we finished showing each other our affection we joined the ever growing group.

"Where is Louis? I mean last I talked to him he said he was with you Molly," Vic asked looking around for her foolish brother. They may be twins but they were nothing alike.

"Your brother is an idiot and a coward," I huff walking away not wanting to deal with the idea of having a family member as my enemy.

With in a few hours Charles had everyone, who was willing to help, gather anyone that was older then twenty-seven and place them on the large clothe outside Hogwarts. It was a heavy duty task since many of us can't use magic but it will be worth while. It took us a week and a half to gather as many sleeping bodies as we can find especially since people have to do side-alongs with people who are fast asleep. But we did it and now we have no where to put them and no idea how to go about setting up the enchantment for eternal state.

Then Charles thought of building a safe hold under ground. At first people did not like the idea I mean I wasn't either but it made sense. We had to have a safe place to put people in and have space of our own other then the castle. It will be a place that the other side doesn't know of. After a few days of none stop debate we began to blast holes under ground next to the castle starting from the bottom dungeon near Slytherin's common room. It was hard work but slowly we began to make a place of our own in case something happens to Hogwarts.

It was a sight once we carved the main hall. It was still rugged and awful looking but it was oddly cool to stand in. Then night would hit and the walls would illuminate a calm shade of blue. Within an instant the place was beautiful. We straightened out the walls made smaller rooms and started on creating small hallways that will eventually lead to other big halls each with a different purpose. Every night we were swimming in the blue light and oddly it was looking more and more...scientific? Guess mom would call it that.

"Hey Rose," I turn to look at Scorpius covered in rock dust.

"How is the blasting treating you?" I ask smiling a bit at his look of disgust at the dust on his robes.

"Ugh, remind me to throw a tantrum later and demand the house elves to bring me a new one," Scorpius answered back turning his look of disgust to a look of fake smugness. I laugh.

"So I heard you and Sylvia Longbottom are a thing now," I say and for odd reasons I feel a pang in my heart.

"Sylvia? Where did you hear that? Don't tell me Millicent? She is good with kids I will give her that but she is hell-bound on making me look like a player after I dumped her on our second date," Scorpius flinches at the memories. I almost sigh in relief...almost.

"I have my sources Malfoy I am my mother's daughter," I shrug then stop. A flood of emotions runs through me and I want to do is cry. But I can't not in front of Scorpius he will probably laugh at me. That is what I thought until I felt two strong arms wrap around my shoulders slamming me into their chest. I look up to meet soft grey eyes that hold the same sadness I and everyone else does.

"You can cry if you want I won't stop you," Scorpius whispers into my curls. He was surprisingly gentle and help he fast as I cried in a half made room under ground away from all our troubles.


	4. Falling in Love Sucks

Albus Severus Potter

Being in Love Sucks

"Why haven't they killed them?" someone asked over the loud roar of arguing in the room. Within an instant the noise stopped and people began to stare at the little boy who was sitting in the room in the far corner.

"What is a kid doing here?" One of the elected seventh years growled. We decided on group meetings with chosen candidates to represent the houses and different groups that have formed here at Hogwarts. A way to unify us all while establishing a command. Smart if you ask me but then again I could care less about all of this except I was one of the chosen Slytherins so I am forced to be here.

"The name is Hugo Weasley and I am here to be with my sister Rose," Hugo answered maturely, "and I thought this meeting allowed anyone to speak their mind so how come I am not allowed to ask a very valid question?" I snickered watching the seventh year's jaw drop in surprise.

"I think it is a very valid question," Scorpius spoke up siding with Hugo.

"I do too," I say, "the Slytherin team wants to here the answer to this wonderful question asked by my nine year old cousin if I might add." A lot of people looked at Charles for an answer. People have a tendency now to assume he is a walking encyclopedia. After people had gotten over the fact of Charles parentage they naturally chose him as the leader but he insisted to create a council of representatives so here we are.

"Well knowing Ingder he probably thinks that if he put all the parents to sleep he could promise to wake them up if we all went to the dark side," Charles answered finally, "but once you joined their side it won't matter if they wake up or not because you begin to become demented that if anyone tries to stop you the killer instinct will take advantage and slaughter the obstacles in your way. And once the parents are awake that is what they will do so he will have kept his promise and got rid of all opposition."

"Aren't we opposition?" Ashley Longbottom, one of Hufflepuff's representatives, asked wearily.

"Yes but we know what is coming at us the parents won't know jack and frankly we have the upper hand because he wants you all and he never hurts potentials too badly," Charles answered, "we are going to fight them and make sure we all make it through."

"So what is the next step in this whole process?" Lily asked. Everyone looked at her then back at Charles.

"Guys, I am not going to dictate we have to discuss and come to common ground on decisions," Charles glared at everyone making people look down ashamed.

"Well we have set up the parents in the large chambers underground only thing left is for us to set up the enchantment but we also haven't got much time because I can feel them fading away every day," Scorpius started the discussion and everyone began to talk at once wanting to throw in their ideas.

"HEY!" Fred yelled grabbing everyone's attention, "this is a discussion not a gathering of useless jabbering so lets all take turns speaking. We will go around the table and anyone in this overly crowded room has anything to say will get the chance to speak and if you don't then that is up to you."

"I think we should get Ravenclaw moving on the enchantments," James said taking the initiative after Fred.

"It is not an easy spell and doing one thing wrong can ruin the enchantment and the person it is being inflicted upon," Lysander shot back, "we will perform it starting today it just took a lot of preparation to make sure no one screws up."

"It is important that it happens today because like Malfoy said they are fading and soon they will be gone forever," Ashley continued.

From there we all began to discuss the most important issue coming to terms with everything. We discussed for so long Lysander had to leave and help Ravenclaw and anyone else that was good at spells to begin the process of enchantments. Hugo followed Lysander out like an interested puppy. I could see him holding his mother's wand just before he disappeared out the door.

"Okay," I say standing making everyone stop talking, "I know this discussion is going great but we can't figure out everything with out getting some rest, sleep and relaxation! We will start off with plans we have already finished and continue this discussion in two days time!" Everyone looked at Charles to be dismissed. I wanted to scream out because no one can make the decisions themselves.

Charles sighed, "well it is up to you all, like I said I am not a dictator I am just the medium making sure we get through the meeting talking about useful subjects. So stop looking at me for my permission because I am not in power to give it."

In Response Scorpius got up dragging me out of the room. Soon after people began to shuffle out of the room yawning all wanting a good meal and to sleep. We all needed it since we work ourselves to the bone, guess we need to be dead tired to actually get ourselves to sleep and not worrying for hours about the situation at hand. Scorpius and I moved our way through the halls towards our rooms not saying a single word, and you know what? I was totally okay with that.

As we approached the Slytherin Common room I spotted some kids hugging in a corner crying. This was no way a kid should first come to Hogwarts. I walked up to them and they immediately grabbed onto my arms taking me completely off guard. I am not really a kid person but I let them cling onto me and wordlessly I began to lead them towards the undergrounds. Scorpius held onto the third and youngest of the three children and began talking to him as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"How old are you?" Scorpius asks.

"Four," the kid sniffed.

"Wow so grown up! What do you want to be when you grow up?" Scorpius continues to talk to the kid he is carrying.

"I wanna be...the chosen one," He yelled changing moods quickly. Children are just as moody as PMSing women. Well then again I am not that interested in either so I am safe for now.

We made it to the beginning of the undergrounds where we forced the kids to part from us. We were to stay in our dorm rooms that we had before this whole mess started. I watched as the kids waved sadly at us before running into the illuminated halls of the undergrounds.

"Aren't children lovely?" Scorpius smiled teasingly knowing I wasn't very fond of them. I shoved him without even bothering to look at him to give him a sense of a none existent annoyance.

"If you had a kid what would you name them?" Scorpius asked falling onto the arm chair in the Slytherin common room. I looked at him perplexed because never has anyone asked me that and made me think on whether or not I wanted children. An image of a kid running up to me calling me daddy filled me with pride but the only problem was that...I am gay.

"Not that I will have any but if it was a girl I would name her...Zeena," I answer after thinking for a few seconds, "and if it was a boy I would name him Kyle."

"Interesting muggle names," Scorpius replied laughing when I threw at him a pillow in a light-hearted attack.

"What about you since we are on this subject," I press.

"His or her name will come to me at the time I need to name them," he shrugs.

"Heartless man," I grumble before getting up and heading to my room to get some sleep. Scorpius followed me marching to his own room next door.

"Night Scorp," I mumble before walking into my room and vaguely hear a reply before my door closes shut.

Have I ever told anyone how much I hate being fourteen? I mean I am much better off then the younger ones but still I am treated like a child. Whenever I come up to older people to lend them a hand they shoo me away saying "let the adults do their work"...bastards. Now I was sitting on the steps with Troy doing nothing productive. I mean even Hugo and Lily are helping!

"It is not that bad it is like a small break," Troy tried to help me calm down. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah uh huh for two days!" I growled in frustration.

"Well useless, lets go have fun and be 'out of the way'," Troy smirked getting up and ran towards the lake. I chased after him shoving my worries to the back of my mind. We got to the lake stripping our clothes until we were only in our underwear and diving into the cold waters of the lake.

It was refreshing. The cold water seemed to wash away all my fears as we splashed away at each other. I found myself constantly staring at Troy's body. I mean he was fit for a fourteen year old if you asked me. He was wet and I traced the drops of water that flowed down his body with a hunger I never knew before. God I wanted to tap that so bad but I can't. Troy isn't gay. And all I could do was watch as he flexed and danced in the sun light.

"What you guys doing?" Rose came running up to us.

"Playing in the lake," Troy shrugged.

"Well be useful and come help me instead," she glared at us for having fun without her. We looked at each other before shrugging and getting ourselves dressed. Though the situation doesn't ask for it Troy and I could not help but laugh all the way up the stairs. This was going to be fun.

"That is it," Troy breathed, "I am done."

"Done? We haven't even started yet," I teased looking at him sit on the ground breathing hard.

"Started? We have been at this for hours! I bet they all had dinner and forgot about us," Troy whined still sitting down.

"On a lighter note, Troy I heard you have a crush on someone," Rose said wiggling her eyebrows. Troy blushed.

"They don't like me back," Troy said looking down at the ground. I wanted to scream at him and tell him that I did. That I wanted him but like I said before I can't.

"Well how do you know if you don't try," I say trying to hold back my distaste in this subject.

"You think I should," Troy looked up at me with a wondering gaze. I nod.

"Like Al said you never know unless you try," Rose said placing a hand on his shoulder. I watched as Troy's eyes lit up before he thanked us and ran out the room. I stared at the door he left in for a long time wanting nothing more then to call him back.

"What is up Al you have been staring at the portrait hole for a while?" Rose asked stepping towards me.

"You can be quite dense sometimes Weasley," We both heard a voice come from behind us. We turn to see an angry looking Scorpius glaring daggers at Rose.

"Excuse me," Rose screeched at him throwing a punch his way. She missed.

"You obviously didn't realize who Albus has feelings for," Scorpius growls back glaring harder at her. I wanted to speak as I watched a friendship I worked so hard for them to achieve begin to crumble.

"What feelings?" Rose turns to me this time and I sigh.

"Can we not do this guys?" I ask.

"Do what?" Rose begins to glare.

"This! Arguing and accusing and such! We are meant to be friends and I don't like the thought that you guys would take the word lightly," I say using overly exaggerated hand gestures to make my point clear. They both defuse instantly giving me an apologetic look.

"I am sorry Al," Rose says looking down.

"I am too," Scorpius follows suite not wanting to look like the ass making me laugh.

"You too are a lot alike," I say waving away their apologies.

"But seriously what feelings?" Rose presses me for an answer. I gulp.

"I...I have feelings for Troy," I finally say after a long unneeded pause.

And Rose's jaw drops literally.

The next day was devastating and heart breaking as I watched Troy confess to a girl in the hallway. He looks nervous and seems to rub his hands trough his hair as he spoke to her. The girl looked astonished but smiled at him nonetheless. I watched as she took his hands before going on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly on the lips. There I was, wanting nothing more then to rip her off of Troy and demand him to be mine. But I can't and I won't. I have to be a caring friends for Troy and telling him not to be with someone he likes is like asking him not to be happy and I can't do that to him. I am not that selfish.

Rose sat next me in silence as Troy talked about his new girlfriend in utter joy. I never heard him speak so much about one person before and that kind of hurts. I wish he would talk about me as much as he did about her in the last fifteen minutes. Halfway through dinner with almost a full plate of food I abruptly stand up and leave. I can hear Troy cut off halfway through the story, that happened just before dinner, to watch me leave.

"What is up with him?" Troy asks just before I was out of ear shot.

Scorpius catches up to me and just follows me back to the common room. He doesn't say a word but he doesn't have to. I like silence when I am in this kind of mood and Scorpius offering up his presence was good enough for me.

We get to the common room and all I want to do is throw and break everything in the room. I was so angry that I wanted to yell until my lungs burst or my vocal cords gave out. This was a place I did not want to be in but I knew no way out of it.

I sat on the couch and just put my head in my hands and began to cry. I really hated myself at the moment and I hated Troy for choosing her over me. Life just isn't fair.

"Do you want to go to Snape's secret room?" Scorpius asks me. We discovered the room a long time ago and kept it a secret between us two as a safe house away from everyone. The name came from Snape's portrait hanging on the wall of the room as he lectured us none stop about subjects that don't matter but sometimes he feels like a connection to our lost parents.

"Yeah lets go," I say getting up. Scorpius led the way as we marched through the empty halls. With our strength combined we shoved the door open and entered the small room behind a curtained painting. The room was dark even when we cast lumos. It had a dreary look to it but it was small and hopefully will remain a secret place for us.

"Albus I know you are probably upset but you cannot close yourself off like you did two years ago," Scorpius said sitting down on the small couch.

"I don't plan too," I mumble crashing on top of the bed covers.

"There is a slight chance that he is into you but is just too naive to see it," Scorpius says and I snort.

"Why do you say that?" I say into the pillow.

"Think about it Albus," Scorpius says sitting up right, "who does the girl resemble? I mean the likely hood that Troy chooses a girl that looks like a female version of you and not having feeling for the real you is absurd."

"Even so, If he likes me but chooses to go out with a female version of me means he doesn't want to be gay," I snap.

"Come of it Albus he might not realize he likes her because she looks like you! Sometimes Al not everyone has a note written on a silver platter for them telling them about their sexual preferences," Scorpius says looking at me very seriously.

"Maybe you are right and maybe you are wrong," I say giving him my back and refusing to speak to him again. With a sigh Scorpius gets up and leaves the room. I am now alone and truthfully I don't want to be.


	5. Broken Friendship

Troy Vincent Goyle

Broken Friendship

I was so happy. I confessed my love for Katherine and she accepted me! My world was in a blissful state...until Albus walked out of the dining hall. I mean I really tried to figure out what I did wrong but I guess he got fed up listening to me talk about my new girlfriend for very long. Albus wasn't the kind to tolerate such subjects and I used to be like him until now. Still I hope he will come around and talk to me. I do not want to have to choose my new girlfriend or my oldest friend.

"So how did you figure out you like her when you barely spoke to the Hufflepuff?" Rose inquired like she always did. She made me smile when she tried to get to the depths of everything. Her motto was always get to the root of things then you can begin to fully understand something.

"Um, well it started off when she asked me if I wanted to homework with her and it just sort of took off from there," I say blushing a bit. Rose looks at me and giggles. I always wonder what is on her mind.

"Do you think she may have a motive to talk to you, I mean other then getting into your pants," Rose says making me spit out my coffee I just sipped. Sometimes that girl thinks way to ahead for her age.

"First of all we are only fourteen we are not going to do 'it' this early. Second of all I do not see her wanting to be with me has any other motive then to be with me she is a Hufflepuff for Merlin's sake!" I say starting to get angry that Rose would think this way.

"Sorry Troy I just always think of the worst just to be prepared you know?" Rose shrugs before going back to her food and not saying another word.

"Guess it is time you begin think differently," I growl before I get up and walk towards the Hufflepuff table where Katherine greats me.

I look at the girl and she smiles softly placing her hand on my arm trying to reassure me that everything will be alright. Slowly I begin to get comfortable again and smile back. I am happy that she makes me comfortable and eases me so quickly.

_A little too quickly if you ask me, _Al's voice spoke in my head. He was always my voice of doubt when I came to think of other girls. I hated that sometimes I got angry at the real Al for things my head would say in his voice. Sometimes I wonder why he still continues to be my friend.

"So Try," Katherine says blinking her eyelashes at me seductively. I huff we are fourteen and she acts like she is eighteen and ready. Do all women think the same way?

"I don't like nicknames," I say angrily before I bite my tongue and stop myself from angering my new girlfriend.

"How come? Albus always calls you Ty," she pouts rubbing her hand on my arm. I flick her hand away and I don't respond.

"Seriously Goyle this girl accepted to be your girlfriend maybe you should be a little nicer," a guy next to me suggested.

"Nice? I am almost always nice even now! I wasn't being rude about it! There is just a few things I cannot stand and one of them are nicknames," I growl at the guy next to me.

"Like she said you let Potter give you one why not let the girl you like give you one?" He retorted at me taking me aback. I never noticed that Al calls me Ty sometimes. Then he only uses it when he is trying to purposefully get under my skin in a playful way.

"That is different he only uses that to get under my skin because he knows I don't like nicknames," I say shrugging wrapping an arm around Katherine. She leans in and hums a bit before going back to eating dessert.

"I believe you babe," she says and I smile.

It had been a few weeks since Katherine and I have been together and so far it was great except, of course, Albus barely giving me face. I mean every time the five of us hung out Albus almost never talks to me except a few times when he couldn't avoid it. It made me angry that he was pushing me into a situation that could be avoided. I mean he may not like Katherine but that doesn't mean he can't be happy and support me anyways.

"Hey Al," I called as I saw him walking alone in the hall. He didn't even flinch at his name. I followed him and still he continued to ignore me.

"Albus!" I try to no avail as I slid myself in front of him. He slides right pass me with out even a look.

"Stop being an ass Albus and look at me!" I scream as he almost hits the end of the hall. Still he keeps going.

"What will it take for you to answer me Potter?" I growl instantly he stops walking and looks at me.

"You were saying something Goyle?" Albus asks with such a coldness that I have never heard escape him. It felt like I just walked into a freezer. Like hell froze over and I was stuck.

"Oh so we are going by last names now? Do you hate Katherine that much?" I yell at him. He doesn't even blink.

"I could care less about you and Katherine Goyle just leave me be," Albus says so monotoned that I almost don't believe the words he is saying. It is like he practiced it in front of a mirror to perfect it.

"I don't believe you," I say reaching out for him. He takes a step away.

"Believe what you want but this," he points between us, "is over." With that he turned the corner and walked straight out my life.

I fall to the ground bowing my head to the stone floor as I begin to cry. I am so confused as to why Albus would do this to me. Did he hate Katherine so much that he had to end it with me to get away...or was it that he felt the same towards her and seeing me with her hurt him even more? That must be it! But...I can't ditch Katherine, can I? No, Albus made his decision and I made mine and as Slytherine's we don't back down.

Katherine saw me on the floor crying and asked me what was wrong. I stumbled because if I told her I lost one of my closest friends she will never forgive herself. I could not do that to her. So instead of telling her the truth I buried it deep within and smiled at her.

"There is nothing wrong Katherine," I say wiping away my tears, "I just...miss my mother." Total lie.

"It's okay,e all miss our parents Troy. You are not alone," she whispers as she wraps her hands around my shoulders. I continue to plaster that fake smile on my face as she lead me down the hall towards the Great Hall.

I see Albus sitting at the Gryffindor table eating dinner with his brother. Without realizing it Katherine leads me towards the Hufflepuff table to the same ass that was there yesterday. He smiles at me and I scowl at him in annoyance.

"Sup new friend," the guy says smiling teasingly. God who knew Hufflepuffs could have attitude?

"We aren't friends," I growl at him.

"What got his panties in a twist?" He asks Katherine and she shrugs.

I don't talk all throughout dinner as the place gets more and more stuffed with people that I begin to wonder how the house elves are making so much food. I try hard not to think about Albus but it is quite hard. His stubbornness cost him his friend and if he is willing to give me up so easily then I am better without him!

"Hello there Cherry," Scorpius says sliding into the seat between me and Katherine. I glare at him for his choice of seating but smile soon after because he was there and that is all that mattered.

"So you heard?" I say looking down at my plate.

"I heard quite loudly," Scorpius chuckles.

"What did he say? You know I did nothing wrong right?" I look at Scorpius begging. He smiles sadly at me and doesn't say anything more.

"So Scor," Katherine begins trying to change the sour subject, "how did you meet Troy?"

"Please call me Scorpius I don't think we are close enough to start giving each other nicknames," Scorpius smiles at her sweetly. I freeze. Scorpius isn't fond of her either meaning he agrees with Al.

"Don't be mean Scorpius," I whisper.

"I was being formal there is a difference," Scorpius says smiling but the smile doesn't reach his eyes, "and to answer your question we met the day my parents took Troy in once Albus's father saved him from his abusive father."

"You were abused?" Katherine looked at me worryingly. I wanted to wipe that look off her face. The last thing I needed was her sympathy.

"It was a long time ago and it doesn't matter," I answer cooly indicating that I was done with subject.

"I am just trying to-"

"Stop trying and drop the subject people shouldn't just shove their noses places that others don't want them shoved," Scorpius cuts her off sharply before bowing and leaving to sit at the Slytherin table.

"Are all your friends asses?" The annoying guy asks.

"Don't judge by one man's actions," I growl as I go back to my food.

"Well he wasn't the only one that blasted at me and Kathy like that today," he says making Katherine shoot him a stern and horrified look.

"What do you mean?" I demand looking at him.

"I am talking about your friend Albus," the guy says, "he hexed me pretty badly but thanks to some illusion spell I can make my self look as good as new."

"Wait? Albus hexed you?" I look at Katherine waiting for an answer. She looks at me and nods her head.

I am so angry. Today I lost a friend but not only did he unfriend me he hurt my girlfriend. I wasn't going to let that go so easily.


	6. New Member

Fred Bilious Weasley II

New Member

Being the responsible older kid can be quite draining. Sometimes I go to the Astronomy Tower and Yell on top of my lungs in frustration. Why can't I go back to being a kid with no responsibility on my shoulders? Where are my loving parents to tell me it is okay? When will I talk to them again?

"Freddie?" I hear Roxanne whisper behind me. Her voice is soft and filled with worry.

"Yo Roxie!" I fake enthusiasm that never seems to fool her.

"Come on don't try to lie to me," she smiles at me as she leans on the door frame.

"Have I ever told you how cold it was up here?" I say avoiding the subject entirely.

"Fred," Roxie gives me a stern look.

"Okay okay," I sigh, "Another group got ambushed. The dark forces were able to, yet again, convince another person to join them. It is getting tiring Roxie...losing more and more people to the other side."

"It is alright Fred it was their choice you cannot blame yourself," Roxie said quietly as if her words came from the wind that blew in the dark night. It was oddly cleansing.

"That isn't exactly it Rox," I smile for real this time pulling my twin sister in a hug, "it is just frustrating watching people fall into darkness. I mean we lost Louis to it for Merlin's sake."

"I wish I was able to stop him that day," Roxanne sighs holding me tighter.

"His choice and you could do nothing about it. He was always a coward," I growl trying to keep myself calm and help comfort my sister. I could tell she feels responsible for our loss of our cousin but I need her to understand that it isn't her fault.

I kept whispering how it wasn't her fault as the wind blew around us. We sat there on the stone ground of the tower for what seemed like ages. After a few hours we got up and headed towards the Gryffindor tower. Bidding each other good night I went to my room and talked with James for the rest of the night.

"Today I want your two teams to go Hogsmeade and get a few things from the list the Hufflepuffs gave us," Charles said walking up to James and I early the next morning. We looked at him and he smiled hoping we would go.

"But what if we get ambushed?" one of the member of my team asked.

"Don't worry if that happens sends red sparks in the sky and we will come to aid you immediately," Charles assured us all. I smiled at him and nodded as did James.

"No one is forced to come with us you know," James said turning to look at everyone that stood with us. Our teams always worked together and seemed to coordinate well so we discussed our plan of action today about how to get whatever we needed to get.

"We are all in this together," Serena Jenkins, a fellow Gryffindor, said stepping forward. I smirk at her and nod waiting for anyone to turn away. No one did.

It was beginning to snow outside. Yet the coldness in the air didn't seem natural. It was beyond freezing taking us a lot longer to get to the town then needed. When we got there the small dark buildings stood out in the whiteness of the snow making the place look oddly peaceful. The streets were abandoned with forgotten belongings were thrown on the ground making it seem like people decided in a second to just vanish. And that was partly true.

We split up into groups handing everyone a copy of the list of supplies to cover more ground together. James and I walked into a house first and the feelings of abandonment hyped up a notch. It is said that a wizard's home feels and in the absence of its family it feels alone. Just stepping into this place you can feel a sorrow overwhelm you demanding you to fix it.

Since we could not use magic outside Hogwarts grounds we had to scavenge through the place with out bare hands. It was hard work but it helped keep all our minds off subjects we didn't want to think about for a few hours. A little hard labor is what everyone needed and Charles made sure they all had a chance to work even the five year olds do stuff, nothing too hard.

"There is nothing on the first floor want to go up one?" James asks me as he comes out from the guest room on the first floor. I look at him and nod before walking up the steps real slowly. We made it to the first room and when we opened the door we were surprised to see there was a kid standing there. Horrified. In his hands he held a knife so tightly that his hands were bleeding. Then he attacked.

It was easy to subdue him but it was still a shock that he had even thought of attacking us in the first place. He struggled against James' hold but soon he just fell limp and allowed us to lead him towards the bed. He looked scared as he watched us stand above him contemplating what happened in our minds.

"Why did you attack?" James went down on his knees giving the little boy a stern look.

"How about we start with names?" I say smiling at the boy when he looked away from James and up at me.

"Kyle," the boy answered, "my name is Kyle."

"Well Kyle I am Fred and this is James," I answer, "you gave us quite the scare." He blushed.

"Sorry," he mumbled at me.

"So now answer my question, why?" James asked a little softer this time.

"People came to this place before and they looked dark and scary so I hid," Kyle started as he looked at his feet, "I was scared they were going to hurt me so I grabbed a knife from the kitchen as I looked for a good hiding spot. Then as fast as they came they disappeared so I swore that the next time anyone came I would attack before they could hurt me, I am sorry."

"That might have been our guys some were dressed weirdly but they went out scouring for kids," I say as I continue to smile at him.

"Really?" Kyle looked up hopefully.

"We are all at Hogwarts now," I begin.

"And you are welcome to join us," James finishes for me. And Kyle's eyes shined.

"I can?" He asked overly excited.

"Yes you can," I answer. and His smile grew a lot bigger.


End file.
